The present invention relates to a cutting blade attachment and a stabilizing handle attachment for a power drill.
Removing a section of a wall or a ceiling can be done with such simple tools as a hammer, saw, or ax. These simple tools, however, are clumsy and inaccurate. Accordingly, modern electric tools have been developed that help to neatly cut straight lines. Because walls and ceilings are generally fixed in a specific position, generally these modern tools are small enough to be hand held. One such tool, a reciprocating saw includes a single straight blade that pulsates in and out of the wall as it cuts the wall. This motion is similar to the motion of a non-electric saw. Hand held circular saws tend to cut better than a reciprocating saw, but are often bulkier and, because of the guide plate that extends beyond the blade, cannot cut into corners.
The Makita Cordless Circular Saw #27385 and the Makita Cordless Cutter #27381 each have a circular sawblade that rotates. These saws, however, are too small to allow a user to use a second hand for stabilization. The small size, however, is directly proportional to the relatively small cutting capabilities to which this saw is suited due to its relatively weak battery and narrow blade. Also, the blade is essentially parallel to the handle. Such a configuration does not allow for ideal leverage.
Hand held circular saws such as those shown in Viers U.S. Pat. No. 1,425,152, and Lindell U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,562 show sawblade attachments for power drills. Like the Makita saw, the circular sawblades of these references are essentially parallel to their respective handles. Like the configuration of the Makita saw, this configuration does not allow for ideal leverage and stabilization despite having handles that allow a user to use two hands.
Liner U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,977 and Tolle U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,989 show abrasive wheel attachments for power drills that rotate about the drill chuck axis and have handles which extend transversely to the drill chuck axis. However, because these devices are not for cutting surfaces close to obstacles such as adjacent walls, the handles support the abrasive wheel axes at locations on the outer side of the wheels. Such a configuration would be unacceptable for a sawblade designed to cut close to a wall or other obstacle.